


Home Alone

by tiffanywillow



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanywillow/pseuds/tiffanywillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru is away for a week, Haruka and MIchiru found themselves home alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

“Can we really do this? I am afraid.” Haruka gulped and looked at Michiru for confirmation.

“I promise you. You will be fine. There is nothing to be scared of.” Michiru ran her fingers down her lover’s slender arm.

“No. I can’t do this.” Haruka shook her head, silently pleading.

“You can do this…” Michiru planted soft kisses on Haruka’s cheeks. “Hotaru is only going to the summer camp for one week. Chibiusa is there also, so she will have a friend already. Haruka-papa, you can relax. Your daughter will be fine. YOU will be fine…”

Hotaru waved back happily as she stepped on the school bus. “Call me when you arrive.” Haruka yelled. Michiru patted Haruka on the back gently, consoling the distraught father. With their baby girl growing up so fast, it was hard not to let go.

“Let’s go home, Ruka.” Michiru held out her hand and Haruka gladly took it.

“Still think we should’ve driven her to the camp ourselves. Check it out first.  Make sure it’s safe.” Haruka moped.

“Ruka….the house is empty tonight. Just the two of us, like the old days….” Michiru’s heart fluttered as she imagined the possibilities. She half turned to peek at Haruka, expecting the usual response.

“Hotaru should arrive around 8pm at the camp, factoring traffic at this hour. It would be dark by the time she arrives…..” Haruka continued to talk to herself.

Sighing internally, Michiru shook her head. OH well, she would just have to get her into the mood somehow…

* * *

  


Haruka paced around the room anxiously as she cradled the phone. It was 8:15 and still no call from Hotaru. She debated calling her daughter using the communicator.

A pair of arms wrapped around Haruka’s waist and she was being pulled into a tight embrace. She could feel Michiru’s chest falling and rising as she breathed.

“Everything is fine, Ruka. Hotaru will call once she has a chance. With the unpacking and getting everyone organized, it’s going to take a while. Maybe she’s already having a lot of fun and forgotten about us.” Michiru’s calm voice soothed the worry a bit. Haruka felt her shoulders dropped, releasing the tension.

“Okay. I won’t worry until 9:30. If I don’t hear from her, then I will call her on the communicator.” Haruka nodded to herself. She could do this. Suddenly, she felt a hand moving slowly up the inside of her thigh. Her mind went blank.

“That means we have an hour to kill. Why don’t we have some fun of our own? It’s been a while…..”Michiru said in her sexy voice.

Haruka shuddered as she felt the hand travelling up, closer and closer. The suspense was killing her. Then, a primal urge took over. Haruka spun around and grabbed Michiru’s hair, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Oh, Michi….I do miss you.” Haruka broke away and put her hands gently around Michiru’s face. Brushing her damp hair away, Haruka leaned down and planted butterfly kiss along her neck.

“Ruka….” Michiru groaned.

Haruka scooped up Michiru in one smooth motion and carried her to the bedroom. Michiru rested her head on Ruka’s chest and listened to Haruka’s quickening heartbeat.

Gently, Haruka laid Michiru down on the bed and positioned herself on top. With one hand, Haruka started popping each button. Next, the front clasped bra came undone. Slowly, Haruka traced her fingers down the midline and felt the muscles tense under her fingertips. Michiru arched her back involuntarily, as she begged for more.

“Tell me what you want, my goddess.” Haruka gazed into Michiru’s aquamarine eyes.

Michiru arched her eyebrows and then broke into a wide grin. “Anything?”

Haruka gulped hard as she caught the mischievous glint in Michiru’s eyes. “Anything you want, my goddess.” Tingling sensations radiating all over, Haruka could feel herself getting wet.

Michiru wiggled out from under Haruka and went into the closet. She emerged with a pair of silver handcuffs. Then, the goddess commanded, “strip but keep your briefs on.”

Haruka quickly took off her top and her pants. She ran her hand through her blonde hair and winked at the goddess.

Michiru came over and slipped the cold handcuffs on Haruka’s wrists. _Click._ The sexy blonde was immobile now, with her hands restrained at the back. Michiru squeezed on the handcuffs some more, tightening the grip.

“Wait. What’s our safe word?” Haruka tried to turn her head but quickly felt a blindfold slipping over her eyes.

“Seiya.”

“Seriously? Can’t we pick something else?” Haruka started to whine but was stunned silent as she felt Michiru’s hand descend on her butt cheek. _Slap._ A pleasurable pain radiated outwards and Haruka moaned.

“Now, follow my voice and come towards me.” The bed squeaked slightly as Michiru sat down at the edge of bed.

Haruka stumbled forward until Michiru said stop.

“Now, kneel.”

Haruka obliged. She could hear Michiru opening the bedside table and took something out. Then she felt Michiru’s hand reaching into her briefs. The skillful fingers of the violinist started to draw circles around Haruka’s clit. Then, just as Haruka was starting to enjoy it, the hand was gone.

A light chuckle came from Michiru. Haruka then felt the hand return but this time the hand was inserting something into her entrance. Something small was wedged in. “Oh…..” Haruka’s muscles involuntarily clenched against the object, taken by surprise.

A hand rested at the back of Haruka’s head and she was gently been pulled forward. She could smell Michiru now and the scent drove her into a new kind of frenzy. In the darkness, she started leaning more forward, until she could find the treasure.

 Haruka’s face came in contact with the soft cotton. To her disappointment, Michiru was still wearing her panties “Michi…please…” She started to beg.

Michiru grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Haruka up. She shuddered with pleasure.

“Patience.” The goddess commanded. Michiru leaned down and kissed Haruka’s lips hard. “Now, stick out your tongue.”

Haruka obeyed and waited. She felt Michiru stood up and then sat back down again. The hand returned to the back of her head and she was pulled forward again. The scent grew stronger and Haruka breathed in deeply.

Michiru brought Haruka’s head in and rested her clit on the tongue. Just holding it there, not moving, Haruka started to shake with anticipation.

“Don’t cum until I do.” Michiru reached for the remote and turned it on. The object inside of Haruka started to vibrate, emitting a low hum. “Now, you may lick me.”

Haruka extended her tongue and do a slow lick from bottom to top. She groaned as the vibration lit a new fire under there. Her legs squeezed together, as if it would make the vibration go faster. Left hanging, the pleasure was not enough to push her over.

Haruka’s tongue started to stroke along the slit, occasionally drawing circles around the clit. She sighed in content as she tasted her love. She could feel Michiru’s hip started to move and Michiru’s fingers tighten their grip on her hair.

“Oh, Michi…..”Haruka let out an agonizing groan as Michiru increased the vibration.

All of a sudden, Michiru pulled Haruka away. “Stand up.”

Michiru opened the closet door and then closed it moments later. “Lift your left leg.” Haruka awkwardly try to balance herself without using her hands. “Now your right leg.” Haruka could feel the leather straps moving up her legs before they were fastened.  The bumpy base of the dildo rested squarely on her clit. Haruka bit her lips, preventing herself from screaming with impatience.

Then, the handcuffs came undone. Haruka was instructed to lie down on the bed. She could feel ropes encircling her wrists and they were pulled upwards, tied to the headboard.

The bed shifted as Michiru climbed on it. “Stick out your tongue.” The goddess commanded again. Michiru lowered herself until she was penetrated. She grabbed Haruka’s hair and started to bob her head up and down, driving the tongue deeper and deeper with each thrust.

The vibration increased again and Haruka curled her toes. The urge to release was unbearable, the taste of Michiru in her mouth sent fire throughout her body. Yet again, Michiru stopped before she could climax.

The blindfold was lifted and Haruka squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust to the light. “Please, Michi…” Haruka begged again. It fell on deaf ears as Michiru left the room. She let her head fall back in frustration and tried to ignore the burning desire between her legs.

In what seemed like forever, the goddess finally returned. Michi walked over and showed the glass of ice cubes to Haruka. In a deliberate, slow motion, Michiru took out an ice cube and sucked on it. Occasionally, she extended her tongue and licked the ice. Satisfied with the new temperature, Michiru climbed on top of Haruka and straddled her.

Michiru attacked Haruka’s nipples ferociously. When the cold tongue made contact with hot flesh, Haruka yelped out in surprise. Every nerve fibre was being awakened; she arched her back to beg for more.  

Michiru continued to travel her cold tongue upwards until it rested on Haruka’s neck. She nibbled on a small part and then started sucking, marking Ruka as hers.

Haruka tugged at the restrains, aching with the urge to touch Michiru. The senshi was driven mad with all of the sensations and still not being allowed to climax. “Michi…pl..” Before she could finish begging, Michiru descended on her face again and started grinding. A muffled yelp of surprise and then Haruka returned her tongue to the precious spot.

“Do you want to cum?” Michiru looked down at the submissive Haruka.

“Mhm..mmm” Haruka tried to nod.

Michiru unstraddled Haruka’s face and slowly moved down the slender body. Leaving a trail of wetness, Haruka glistened with Michiru’s lust.

Michiru positioned herself and grabbed the dildo. With the head pushed past the entrance, Michiru sat herself down. The pressure sent waves of pleasure to Haruka’s clit as Michiru started to grind. Slowly, deliberately, painfully frustrating.

When Haruka’s hip started to move, Michiru stopped. Her hands came down and squeezed the nipples hard. “Don’t move.” The goddess instructed.

A slight whimper escaped Haruka’s lips but she abided. A loud shriek ripped out of her throat as Michiru started to move faster. A hand clamped over Haruka’s mouth as Michiru dialed the vibration to maximum.

Michiru threw her head back as she felt the explosion imminent. She moved her hip down and forward faster and faster, driving the shaft into her deeper and deeper, while increasing the pressure against Haruka’s clit.

In unison, both women let out a scream as they both reached climax. Michiru started convulsing, which caused Haruka to scream out the second time. Over and over, in a loop of ecstasy, the bodies writhe together, driving each other over the edge repeatedly.

Haruka squeezed her eyes shut one final time and started to see stars. Her body went limp from a record breaking orgasm. Michiru collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Michiru reached up and released Haruka’s hands. They held on to each other and sighed contently.

“Um….Michi…can you turn the vibrator off?”

Michiru raised her head and looked at Haruka. “What? The night is just starting…..”

Just then, the phone rang in the living room. “Hotaru!” Haruka got up and bolted towards it. Michiru laughed out loud as she watched her partner, running naked with the dildo bobbing in front.


End file.
